


And when I look at you, all I see is love

by ThelonelyOne



Series: Actor!Killian [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, baby Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelonelyOne/pseuds/ThelonelyOne
Summary: When you are famous you may not have the time to do the things in life that are really important. Like going to disneyland. Well then you are like Killian Jones. The one where his wife dragged him to disneyland with their little son Henry.Follow up to the Actor!Killian series.





	And when I look at you, all I see is love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiried by Colin at the D23 Expo in 2017, because everyone was shocked that he never went to disneyland.  
> !!Prompts or one shot ideas for this little series are more than welcome if you want to give some!!

"I can't believe you never visited disneyland, like where did you live? Behind the moon?", Emma teased while tucking Henry into the car seat and grabbing the diaper bag. 

"Very funny, Swan," he said back before grabbing the suitcases."My parents never took me and Liam to disneyland, you actually have to ask them why I never visited this wonderful place on earth, as everyone tells me."

She smiled and went to open the door for her husband. Henry fussed in his car seat and held out his fist for Emma to grab onto. 

Even though he's already 6 months old, she still looked at him like he was the most precious thing on the world and she knew Killian did too. She hoped this feeling would never change. 

"Hey baby,"she smiled. "Your daddy is going to disneyworld for the first time today. And you too. Are you excited?" Even though he couldn't answer her properly yet, his giggles and smiles were more than enough. 

Killian walked around the car and leaned down to kiss Henry's forehead, then hers. 

"We're gonna see Mickey and Minnie and many other celebrities. And we're gonna take so many pictures of you," he cooed. 

"Celebrities? I'm pretty sure Mickey and Minnie aren't celebrities," she laughed and buckled Henry in.

"Shhh, Swan! Don't let Henry hear that. They're his heroes," Killian teased while grabbing the last suitcase and hauling it into the back of the car, closing the door.

"You are his hero, even if he doesn't show it." He smiled softly and gave her a gentle kiss, combing his hand though her loose hair. 

"Then we're both his heroes because you, my love, are a marvelous mother," he praised as soon as the kiss broke.

"God, you're such a sap," she laughed and tried to cover the blush on her cheeks. 

"Hey you started it!"

She smiled back at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the backseat. "Come on you dork, let's get this convention done first."

"As you wish."

____

"I didn't think this would be such a big deal," he muttered. After doing the disney quiz and answering a few questions, his fans and the showrunners of the show found out about his little disneyland dilemma and prompted him to go. 

Right now they were in the car which was bringing them to their distination. 

Bloody hell.

"They mean well," Emma said, kissing his jaw. He sighed and leaned his head on top of hers. 

"I know", he smiled and looked down at Henry. The way his little toes wiggled underneath the blanked and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks made his heart swoon. 

"I can't wait to make these new memories with you two." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, enjoying the way her hand stroked his jaw. 

And just as he was pulling back from the kiss he got an idea.

He pulled his phone out and grinned, making her laugh. 

 

_Off to disneyland with my favourite human beings. Time to get these mouse ears everyone was talking about._

____

She couldn't help but smile at the photos on her phone. They captured the joy all of them felt today and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mummy, look how cute I look," Killian cooed.

She turned her head and saw Killian holding Henry in his arms, who was wearing a white Captain Hook onesie.

The sight just melted her heart.

"Awww look at you." Henry was all smiles and reached out for her, wanting her to hold him. She took him into her arms and kissed his head.

Killian wrapped his arms around them and stroked Henry's head. "He's just the cutest little pirate in the world," he whispered.

She looked up and grinned at him. "That he is. Just like his daddy."

He scoffed and went to find his pyjama. "I am not cute."

"If you say so."

And just before he went to sleep that night, he posted his favourite picture from that day.

He and his little family standing in front of Sleeping Beauty's castle with his arms around them but he wasn't staring at the camera, no, he was staring at them like they were his whole world.

Which they were.

And there was only one caption he could think of.

Worth it.


End file.
